


Word of Mouth, Word of the Heart

by ADbLOCK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke is a small town and news spread like wildfire. They have no choice but to invite the whole of Storybrooke to celebrate with them. A roller coaster into a new chapter of their lives and it's better than ever. Pure CS fluff and wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of Mouth, Word of the Heart

It happened three weeks ago during one of their dates. It was on the not-so-Jolly Roger Jolly Roger with all the lights and decorations he had set up  _with one hand_. (She should really venture more into the talents of that hand.)

Emma really didn't know how it happened. Perhaps it was because she was too wrapped up in things, in this, in him. She never though that one day she would allow herself to open herself to someone, let alone be this close to someone. He earned it. He worked for it, and he showed her how worth it this would be, and she never once thought that it wasn't because it was better than what she hoped for.

It had been a long journey, such a long journey before she finally had the courage to say those words, and she was surprised by how easily it sat on her lips. Maybe it was because she already knew. She just didn't know how to say and when to say it. Embarrassingly, she had asked Mary Margaret about it and her mother answered with a chuckle and a vague answer of "You'll know when it's time."

Sure enough her mother was correct. One day while she was sitting in her office in the police station doing some paperwork, her phone rang in the silent room. Her father was out doing his roundly check-up of the town so she was alone at the station. The voice of Henry filled the speakers bringing her to a smile. She asked how he was and he replied with a happy smile in his voice that warmed Emma's heart to no end knowing where Henry was and who he was with. They talked for a few more minutes before he passed it to her pirate. His voice sent shivers down her spine. Even through the phone he sounded heavenly and, god, she wanted him. They were saying their goodbyes when the words finally slipped from her lips. The silent crackle and the distant sound of seagulls told her that he heard the words completely and she couldn't help but be amused at the shocked face he was keeping. With a smirk, she quickly ended their call and continued with her work, feeling somewhat light and happy with what just happened.

After half an hour, she found herself staring into ocean blue eyes. She was just sitting on the edge of her desk with a playful smirk on her lips hiding the surprise underneath as he approached her with a dangerously seductive smile.

"I thought Henry wanted to extend his time sailing?" she asked with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I can be very persuasive when I have to be, love." he replied, waving his hand in the hair. He continued to close the distance between them until he was standing a few inches away from her. "Well, Swan, I seem to remember something you said over the phone that I wasn't able to hear because of, ah, what do people say?  _Bad reception_." he said with his eyebrow shooting up his forehead in a playful look.

"Hm?" she hummed, tilting her head to look up at him, trying hard to keep her face staright and failing terribly. "Really? I don't remember."

He gave her a smirk knowing the game she was playing. "Oh, I'm sure or else I wouldn't be here standing in front of you instead of tending to your son who was utterly disappointed when I told him something came up."

The mention of Henry somehow did it and she knew she was going to have to say it again. Or maybe not yet. "What if I said I missed you?"

She barely finished the sentence when he leaned forward as their lips met in a slow kiss, soft and caring, full of love it made the butterflies in her stomach come alive. Then he tilted her head and he bit on her bottom lip making her moan as the butterflies flew down south right between her hips. His tongue soothing over the swollen skin, soothing and teasing, as he deepened the kiss. Her skin flamed with every press of his lips, with every swipe of his tongue, with every groan of desire. He pulled her flush against his body and Emma couldn't help but moan at the contact with the hard planes of his body. When they pulled away for air, he leaned his forehead against hers, both of them still breathless.

After a while, he nuzzled his nose against hers, grabbing her attention.

"Mm, what were you saying again, Swan? I didn't quite hear you with all those noises you made." he teased with a playful smirk.

She rolled her eyes at his statement as a chuckle left her lips. "I hate you." she said playfully.

"No, you don't." he pouted, looking insanely adorable it made her insides all giddy like she was a teenager. That was what he made her feel. That's why she also knew it.

"I love you."

The smile he gave her almost made her heart explode. He started to giggle. Killian Jones  _freaking_  giggled. Then he continued to kiss her senseless until David's unusually loud footsteps brought them back to reality and back to work as well.

After that, they went on several dates (not counting the meals they spent together when she was on her break from the station). It would have been completely normal if it wasn't for the things that could happen in Storybrooke between those dates and meals. So, yes, the saving-Storybrooke business still hadn't fallen and it would continue, Emma thought. There may also be a few arguments in between, but they were just small. Somehow they still managed to stay afloat and things were better than what she had ever imagined. Killian, he was just amazing. Plain amazing. She wouldn't ask for someone else. How could she? Yes, she was going to admit it. Emma Swan was hopelessly in love.

Until one date, he took her aboard a decorated Jolly Roger. Emma recalled it might have been their anniversary. They ate and she just had to question him a lot of times before she truly believed that he cooked their delicious meal. (Sometimes she wonders who of them was more domestic.) He took her to the helm where a couch was awaiting them. He showed her the stars, the universe, millions of little specks in the sky that twinkled just like his eyes in the bright moonlight. Then suddenly he stopped. He was looking at her, looking at her with those bright blue eyes with care, love, awe, with everything it made her heart explode in her chest as her heart pounded loudly. Just then she realized he wasn't sitting anymore. He was on one knee, his thumb carressing her hand with small circles, making her skin tingle alive.

He slowly reached to cup her cheek. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh and pressed her cheek closer to his hand, wanting to feel the warmth of his calloused hand, wanting to feel the safety of his pressence, wanting to feel his love. When he slipped his hand away, a sound of disapproval escaped her lips causing him to chuckle. She slowly opened her eyes and he was holding his hand out to her, holding something small, something shiny.

Her eyes widened at him. He just smiled at her as his cheeks grew pink.

The news turned out wasn't new to her parents. Of course, Killian had to go and ask for their blessing first, even Henry already knew. They planned the wedding together with her family. They both agreed it would be small, just a handful of people. By a handful of people that meant her parents, Henry, and possibly Regina and Robin if they wanted since Killian and Robin grew close over the months. Of course, Archie too since he was the one who was going to wed them. They didn't want to make a big fuss out of it.

They went on about making secret arrangements with Emma's dress and Killian's suit. The flower arrangement for her bouquet. Perhaps one of the reasons why they wanted it to be small was that it was less of a hassle. After all, they didn't have time for that when Storybrooke was not your ordinary friendly town. It was quiet and simple and they both didn't care because what mattered was that they got each other.

One time, her mother and Emma went to grab lunch at Granny's while Killian went to help David with his patrol. Granny just set up a new magazine and newspaper rack according to Ruby. Mary Margaret being, well, Mary Margaret went over and took every fashion magazine in the rack. It was a bit frustrating. She felt like a teenager going to prom with an over-excited mother. But don't tell her mother because a part of her was enjoying it too. Mary Margaret showed every wedding dress she could find, gown or dress. Simply anything related to her upcoming marriage.

Just when they had every magazine open at wedding photos and dresses and arguing about Emma's choice of dress that Ruby decided to make an entrance.

"Here's your or-  _oh my god._ "

Emma's stomah dropped as she stared back at the wide eyes of her friend. She glanced at Mary Margaret who looked just as terrified as she was most probably.

"Oh. My. God."

Emma groaned.

"Emma!"

She had to tell everything to Ruby because Ruby was Ruby too. She wouldn't stop until Emma spilled the beans. Telling Ruby not to spread the word was really nothing but she had to try anyway. So when the following morning while she was walking to the station, Belle who was walking the other way stopped to congratulate her, she wasn't surprised. Of course, Ruby wouldn't be able to keep it to herself, but she had to try, right?

That exact moment when she was just about to seat behind her desk, Killian came in breathless.

"Swan, how come they kno-"

Emma cringed. "Please, don't ask."

Their whole plan was ruined and now they had to start from scratch except this time they had the whole town to worry about. First was the location.

"Love, I don't think the Jolly can handle that much people."

"Oh, really now? You used to bring tens and tens of men with lots of cargo. Plus not everyone would be on the ship, just a handful of people. How could you possibly be so sure we wouldn't fit in your magical pirate ship? "

He frowned and gave her an adorable pout. "Because I'm the captain."

She laughed, leaning forward to kiss that pout out of his face. "I think you just want to pamper your ship like a little girl."

He grinned at her as he pulled her flush against his chest. "Aye."

They settled for the beach instead where the sea was right behind them when they exchange their vows. The sea was something they wanted. It held something very special to their hearts - it was his home and it reminded her of the home she once dreamed of. They knew it would be the perfect location especially when she looked into those blue eyes and all she could think of was the sea and home.

Surprisingly, it took less than a month whereas most people would have taken months to set up their wedding. It turned out that getting everyone in town to know of their relationship was not such a bad thing as Emma had imagined it would be. The townspeople were actually the ones who offered their services and they took charge most of the heavy work, for example, the reception. Flowers, gowns, chairs, stages. They were left to do the planning and prepare theirselves and their own outfits.

If Emma was honest though, everything went by through a haze and she almost didn't notice two days ago that she was going to get married. The wedding was a haze too. She remembered walking down the aisle with her parents by her side and her gown of white corset and feather skirt that fanned out behind her as she walked in the aisle surrounded by rows of chairs full of people. Her hair was up in a bun held up with a pin paired with a few feathers. The veil covered her face as she walked but she didn't miss the bright blue eyes that were looking at her from the end of the aisle with awe. Killian wore a black three piece suit and, of course, she fought hard not to roll her eyes at his kohl-rimmed eyes that brought out his sight made her breath hitch and she almost stumbled in front of everybody. He looked dapper it made her throat dry, her heart pound, her hands sweat. Eveyone was looking at her, of course she should feel nervous, but that really wasn't the reason when all she could feel right now was his eyes burning her alive.

She gave her crying mother a hug and a few reassuring words that it wasn't like she could leave town after her father just gave her a tight tight hug with watery eyes that she knew he was trying to hide. The walk alone on the aisle was the longest walk in her life. It felt like time stopped when they held their gazes, never letting go. She felt like she was floating in the blue seas of his eyes as her legs slowly brougt her closer and closer to him, deeper and deeper into the ocean. When she finally reached him, she quickly took his outstretched hand, suddenly realizing she just walked down the carpeted uneven sand without looking.

She couldn't help but mirror the big smile on his face as they stood in front of Archie.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of..." he started.

The words floated away in the sea air as Archie went into a short speech about True Love and something about her parents. Emma tried hard to listen, she really did, but the glances he stole of her every now and then distracted her. When she couldn't handle it anymore, she finally glanced at him and their eyes met, his eyes twinkling in delight. He gave her a smirk, leaning to whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful, Emma."

Simple. Beautiful not stunning, not pretty, not lovely but beautiful. Emma not love, not Swan but Emma. Her cheeks flushed but not before she elbowed him to keep him quiet. Winking at her, he mouthed the word "pirate", making her roll her eyes and her heart flutter at the same time. The remaining time was full of stolen glances and small smiles and playful smirks. She almost didn't realize that they were about to say their vows and she was sweating particularly for this moment. They faced each other and Killian held her hand with his good hand leaving his other hand to dangle by his side. With a look, she knew that even with the big grin on his face, his stiff jaw gave his insecurity away. He gripped her hand tight and gave her a smile that broke her heart and fixed it again.

"Before I met you, I was burdened with the gift of vengeance. I was furious. I was hurting. I was lonely. I swore to myself I would never trust anyone ever again after what happened to my brother. Milah, she took me out of my pain. She gave me hope that I could still go on. She was my little star in the vast darkness of the sea, but the universe took Milah and my little star was gone. That flicker of light completely plummeted into darkness and nothing more. My life went on in a haze. I knew what I was doing, but somehow I couldn't see anything clearly like the darkness was clouding everything I see. I saw no light."

He chuckled with tears in his eyes as her eyes stung. "Then you pulled me out of that pile of corpses. Being around you made me restless because after years of living and embracing the darkness around me, there was a faint light at the edge of that darkness. For the first time in hundreds of years, I was able to break through that haze in the short time that we were together. Before I knew it, that faint light grew and grew and you were like the sun shining down on me, pulling me out of my darkness, breathing life into me. So bright. So beautiful."

He smiled sweetly at her a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Words can't explain what you are to me. You're my sun. My moon, my stars. My, life, my love. My forever, my always. My savior. "

When he finished, she felt something wet drop on her hand and she realized the tears were rolling down her cheeks. She chuckled as she lightly dabbed her hand to wipe the tears. She must look like a mess, she thought. At the same time, her heart pounded in her chest, her hands sweating as he held her hand. Of course, she prepared her vows. If she didn't, she would most probably stutter and stumble upon her words. But his words made her heart burst, explode in thousand and millions of fireworks invading her body, making her body alive. Screw that damn script! She let out a tearful chuckle.

"You know, I prepared a script for this. And I hate you for ruining it." she joked as she lightly punched his arm. He grinned at her. "I'm not good at this. You know that. I've always been guarding my heart. No, I was isolating my heart, hiding it from everything, good or bad. I thought I was only protecting myself without knowing I wasn't, without knowing I was hurting people around me. I pushed everyone away, even my own son." She glanced at her tearful parents and gave them a smile. Then she glanced at Henry who was giving her an encouraging smile.

"But there was something stopping me from going and soon it all started to sink in. It was hard, but it was something. Then you came back with your ship and that leather pirate garb and shiny hook and... _that._ " He gave a playful smirk. She wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't because her heart was bursting in joy. "Then you told me you would help me. I thought you were just doing it to get into my pants." She earned a laugh from the guests and a pout from Killian. "That's right. But I realized I was wrong. You and I. We understand each other. I thought I was alone. I thought I was  _bound_  to be alone forever."

She sighed as a new wave of tears stung her eyes. "And when you came, everything changed. I was afraid because for the first time in a long time, someone understood me, someone knew who I was. I pushed you away, but you stayed knowing that I needed someone beside me. You knocked at my door and waited. You slowly stripped me of my armor piece by piece and fixed me. You fixed all of me. Being in Storybrooke made me realize I had a family and a home. I knew it, but I just couldn't feel it. Now I realize it wasn't that I couldn't feel it. It was because something was missing."

She reached for his other hand, his hook. Gripping it tight, she brought it upon her chest right above her heart as she looked deep into those cerulean eyes.

"Now I'm complete."

Emma never thought she would ever see Killian Jones cry with tears streaming down his face and with such joy on his face. She smiled at him her vision blurring with the tears, and he smiled back at her with a grin so big and so bright. Watching him bite his lip, she chuckled, knowing that her urge to kiss him was mutual for him to kiss her. She glanced at Archie who nodded as if he knew what they were feeling which was really embarrassing.

Archie stepped forward and looked at both of them.

"You may now kiss the bride, but let's keep it rated PG. There are kids around here." he joked.

Killian chuckled while her cheeks grew hot. Gripping his hand tight, she glared at him and his smirk grew. He slowly lifted the veil over her head, their gazes never breaking.

"Well, Swan?" he said, his eyebrow raising in smugness.

"You couldn't handle it." she smirked at him.

He smirked back at her with a twinkle in his eyes, leaning forward to close a bit of distance between them. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

She rolled her eyes again before grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him to press her lips against him, the memory of their first kiss back in Neverland washing over her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her close, making fireworks explode inside of her as her heart burst into colors. The sound of cheering and clapping pulled her out of her desire to take things deeper as they both pulled away.

They faced their guests with big smile on their faces as they all stood up clapping. Familiar faces with big smiles and happiness on their faces. She glanced at him and he looked back at her. Grinning at him, she took his hand in hers squeezing it. Then laughter bubbled inside her throat and soon she found herself twirling in his arms with laughter as he lifted her, their laughter filling the air.

The final piece was finally found.

She was complete.

He was complete.

Night came and Granny's food was surprisingly amazing she felt bad for craving some McDonald's just to get out of her diner food. The night was full of laughter and smiles. And dancing. Standing at the side watching her drink from falling on her red sun dress that stopped somewhere on her knees, Emma watched as everyone danced to the beat of the music. She could see her parents, even Regina and Robin were there on the dance floor. Henry was also there and the big smile on his face made her heart ache and knowing that he was smiling at Killian made her heart flip a couple of times. And Killian wearing a black button down with the sleeves folded up to his elbows paired with white shorts made it all the more adorable. She watched as they laughed and did silly dances, looking adorable and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

The music shifted and she suddenly found herself the center of attraction for Killian and Henry with stolen glances and whispers and some laughs that made her eyes narrow on them. Then the next second she found Killian walking towards her with a smirk. He took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"No!"

"Aw, come one, love!"

"I'm not going to dance!" she whined, sounding like a child as he pulled her to the center of the dance floor.

In the middle of a song, the music shifted and realized it was "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. She watched as Killian and Henry exchange a thumb up before narrowing her eyes at a smirking Killian who was still asking her to dance.

"I am not going to dance!" she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't be such a bore, Swan!" he replied as the intro ended and the lyrics started to come in.

Suddenly Killian was dancing like crazy, shaking his hips, waving his air. Everyone was cheering and clapping as the groom danced the night away. What was worse was that he was mouthing the lyrics. Emma laughed at the silliness of his dance and found herself shaking her hips too, throwing her hesitation away as they both danced their silly dance with shaking hips and laughter. Soon everyone joined in and it turned into a flash mob, even Granny joined in. She grabbed Henry as soon as she saw him and the three of them danced and laughed as the music continued to pound through the speakers.

The song ended and suddenly something slow came on. Then everyone changed their temp, finding their own partners. They fell into a dance that was strangely familiar with its movements. It soon hit her when everyone started to move with synchronization and they formed a circle around them as they twirled around the dance floor.

"No. Not this!"

Killian feigned a hurt of sadness as he offered his hand. "It's called a waltz, love, and you've had experience. No need to be adamant about it."

"Noooo..." she whined, a bit exaggerated.

He tugged on her hand and pulled her close. "Love, it's alright. Everyone has seen you shake those hips. No need to be embarrassed with a simple waltz." Her cheeks flushed at the mention of his previous dance moves. "And I told you-"

"Pick a partner who knows what he's doing." she finished for him.

He smiled. "Aye."

And she realized his hand was on her waist and her hand was resting on the cold metal of his hook. They moved around the dance floor as she let him guide her and twirl her around. Soon she felt her herself thinking less and less about the steps and just let the music flow from her veins, knowing that he would be there to catch her. A surge of emotion it her as they danced, never losing their gazes. A small smile, a tip of her head, a twinkle in his blue blue eyes.

"Hey,  _mate!_ "

The voice teared them from each other as she saw David and Mary Margaret walking towards them. David stopped in front of them, putting a hand on Killian's shoulder.

"You've already got her first dance, so let me have the dance of the night." her father said, smiling at her.

"Alright, alright." Killian held up his hands in defeat and giving Mary Margaret a small bow. "And I guess I'll have the Queen for a dance then."

"Oh sure, I'll lend you my kohl." Killian replied with a wink, earning laughs from Emma and Mary Margaret and a pout from David.

The dance with David made her heart churn because this was her  _father_. Who knew that one day she would finally find her parents when everything just seemed so wrong? They talked as they danced. David kept asking her about Killian and telling her to tell him if he did something to hurt her. It felt so real and surreal to her dancing with her father who was almost the same age as her and was actually Prince Charming.

The song ended and he twirled her, not before a kiss on her cheek and an "I love you." She then found herself in the arms of her son.

"Henry!"

"Hey, Mom!" he said with a toothy grin.

She looked at him with a frown as they moved. "You know how to dance?"

"Well, Killian and Grandpa taught me."

The image of Killian and David in each other's arms, attempting to teach Henry. She made a face and a chuckle.

"Yep." Henry said, popping the 'p'.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He laughed. "I was just joking."

He twirled her around and it hit her how big he had grown. She remembered the first time he showed up on her doorstep before all of this happened. She had felt something with just one look, he hadn't even opened his mouth, she somewhat knew that there was something about that boy. She was so angry at herself that she left him, she wasn't worth his time anymore. But seeing how big his smile was, how happy he was, she knew she could never leave him ever again.

"He really loves you, doesn't he?"

His voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Hm?"

He glanced at Killian who was actually dancing with Belle, laughing with her. "I guess..." her voice trailed off in an unsure manner.

"That's an understatement."

She never understood where he got his perceptiveness and his brains. It wasn't like she was an A student like he was.

"I'm happy for you, Mom." he said.

She smiled. "I'm happy for all of us."

"Yeah." he said with a big grin. Her heart skipped a beat because, god, she felt old. Well, she was technically married to a 300-year-old pirate.

"I love you, Mom." he told her with a big grin.

"I love you too, kid." It felt good to know that she could finally say it, to be able to finally tell them what she felt without the fear of trusting anyone.

The dance continued as they changed partners and Emma felt like she already danced with all the men in Storybrooke. And finally she fell into the strong arms of Killian.

"Hey." She could feel his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

She stuck her tongue out as they both bowed. He pulled her flush against his body as they moved and fell into the rhythm. Everything around them faded into a blur as all she could see was the deep blue of his eyes that reminded her of the sand under her feet. They moved together, helping each other, guiding each other. And the next thing she knew they were slow dancing in the middle of the circle formed by the dancing townspeople, his hands on her waist, her hands around his neck and their bodies pressed against each other. His scent invaded her senses, putting her in a trance-like state. She looked back into his loving eyes and he smiled at her.

"Are you tired, Swan?"

Suddenly she realized how her feet were hurting, how her muscles were sore. "Maybe."

He suddenly twirled her and pulled her back into his chest with her back to his front. His hand landed on her hip as they swayed to the music. Shivers went down her spine as his breath lingered on her neck. He planted a small kiss on her exposed shoulder. She felt his breath trail up to her neck and he stopped just beside her ear. He pressed his lips just at the spot beside her ear.

"I know I'm not."

It was unfair how husky his voice was. Sparks went down her body towards south as he twirled her again so that he could look into her eyes and she didn't miss the way his eyes were blown wide as his eyebrow shot up playfully. "Are you tired, Swan?" he asked again.

"I think I am." she smirked, joining in on his game. She leaned forward stopping by his ear as she whispered. "So I think I'll be needing some help with my dress."

She could see him gulp visibly as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat, as his tongue shot out to lick his lower lip. She smirked at him and bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from kissing him senseless. He suddenly leaned froward and for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he just rested his forehead against hers. Everything suddenly didn't matter. The people around them disappeared. The music faded. They were alone on the beach with each other.

He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes, the blue of his eyes shining bright like the color of the sea, like the color of the sky.

"I love you, Emma Swan-Jones."

She chuckled as her body tingled and the hair on her arms stood up. Her heart pounded loudly as she smiled at him.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

His good hand reached up to cup her cheek. "I love every-"

"Part..." she cut in as she ran her finger through the cold smooth metal of his hook.

She could see the tears poling in his eyes just like hers. He nuzzled his nose against hers. "Of..."

"You."

They said simultaneously. He chuckled and she followed. The happiness bubbling in their hearts, the joy overflowing into their veins as they enjoyed the arms of each other, as they enjoyed the presence of each other, as they enjoyed their love.

It was all simple, but it was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.


End file.
